Beauty and the Russian
by Valiant-Moon
Summary: Once Upon A Time, Russia was cursed to live in an endless winter unless he learned to love. Will a warm tropical nation help change the frozen nation? RussiaXOC Was rated T, but is now M for most recent chapter
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time, not too far into history that it was forgotten, a young nation began to live a cruel life. He would conquer any nation he deemed worthy to be taken, and would be a cruel master to them. Only two people in his life scared him. One was his little sister, but that can be saved for another time. The other was his boss.

One night, on the night the first snow of the winter fell on the lands belonging to the nation, a knock came at his door. Irritated that the uninvited visitor would arrive just as he was settling down to dinner, the nation moved and threw open the door and peered down at the haggard old man at his feet.

"Please, oh mighty nation…" the old man begged, "Please… allow me a place to stay the night, out of this dismal weather…"

"What would I get in return, da?" The mighty nation asked, peering into the snow then back at the man.

"This simple rose of ice… promised to never melt" The old man produced a rose of pure crystal ice and offered it to him.

"A rose of ice? I have enough ice in my home to carve thousands myself. Be gone" He closed the door on the old man and turned to go back to his dinner. Little did he know, the beggar man was the only other man he feared? General Winter. Seeing there was no compassion in the nation, even for his own people, General Winter cast a curse on the nation and his lands.

Months past before the mighty nation knew of it. It first began when the spring months arrived, yet the horrid snow he detested refused to melt, or stop falling from the cloudy grey skies. Finding it odd, one day he decided to travel to a neighboring nation, to see if they were having the same funny weather, but when he reached his boarder, a great gust of wind picked up and blew him back a few feet. Try as he might, the nation could not cross his boarder.

"What is wrong?" He called to the skies, wanting to understand the forces at work at the time.

"You and your land are cursed, Russia." General Winter appeared before him, holding the ice rose. Realizing what he had done all those months ago; Russia began to fear for his existence, and begged General Winter to reconsider the curse.

Laughing, the mighty general shook his head, "You must learn to love someone with no malicious intent to your love. It will teach you to have compassion for others. Only then will the winter stop, and you will be free. Oh, and they must learn to love you in return, one sided love does not count."

Handing the rose to Russia, General Winter laughed once more, "The petals of this rose will melt, one by one… If you cannot break the curse before the last one melts, you will never escape this winter."

One more laugh from General Winter, and he was gone in a sweep of wind and snow. Russia looked down at the rose and began to throw it, but stopped. If he broke it, he would be stuck in the winter forever. He began back to his house, where he knew Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia would now be waking up. He would have to tell them of his curse, and hope they would help him find a way to break it.


	2. Tropics in the Snow

Chapter One

Tropics in the Snow

In the warm tropical islands of Vanuatu, one of the many children of France and England was just waking up, smiling at the bright warm sunshine peeking in her window and the soft roll of the ocean echoing from a distance.

Violet sat up in her bed and smiled, loving her tropical home. It was always warm; it made her happy to wake up in the morning. Climbing from her bed, the tanned beauty made her way to her mirror to look at herself. Her tanned skin that came from living outside all the time gave off a slight glow in the morning light; her long sandy blond hair that hung down to the floor was in waves. Twisting the long tresses behind her, Violet tied it back in a long braid.

After changing into her normal clothes for the day, she went to the kitchen. While planning her breakfast, Violet looked at her phone as it began to ring. Going to answer it, she wondered who would be calling her so early in the morning.

"Hello?" She answered, expecting Arthur or Francis, calling to check up on her, or Australia calling to be the pesky big brother he liked to play with her. Instead, she heard the distinct level of childish laugher held by her older brother, the Hero himself, Alfred.

"Hey Vi… uhh… I am kinda in a pickle here… I know I know, so unlike the great Hero I am, but still… can you come and help your bro out?" He began, laughing off the trouble he was in, "Oh… and don't tell England about this, you dig? He will never let me live it down."

"Al… what's going on?" Violet asked, knowing when Alfred would call her for help above Arthur, or even Matthew, it was something he wanted to never meet the light of day ever again.

"I'm at Russia's place… you know… I was trying to be a hero and figure out why he wasn't able to come to any meetings anymore… I kinda did something stupid and all… yea… can you come help your bro out?" His voice faltered a bit as Violet sighed, and nodded, not that Alfred could tell.

"Brother… you idiot… I'll be there as soon as I can…" She hung up before he could thank her and sighed. "Well… there goes my morning..."

Back at Russia's place, Ivan took the phone from the chained up nation and smiled maliciously, "Well… better make you comfortable, little Alfred… until YOUR hero comes to save your sorry ass." Alfred almost regretted calling his little tropic sister to face this frozen bastard, but it was too late to call her off.

Ivan smirked and walked off, going to await the poor nation Alfred called to his rescue, not knowing who it would be, but expecting possibly Matthew, since they were close, or another Allies Member, not having heard the conversation.

It was a few hours later, since one does not just take a joy ride on a plane out of Vanuatu to the frozen north every day. Violet had to get ready to go, which involved shopping for some warm weather clothes, which took longer than it would for most people.

Arriving just south of her final destination, Violet noted the decent weather she landed in, and smiled. Unzipping her heavy winter coat, she began walking north towards Russia and the holding place of her loving brother.

But all at once, Violet was stumped. It went from mild spring weather to frozen wasteland in all of a few feet and it confused her. Zipping her coat back up and pulling it tight around her, she gazed at the blizzard happening before her eyes.

"What is going on here?" She looked behind her, to see if she missed something. Behind her, trees were beginning to bud and flowers were poking their shoots from the thawing earth. Did the thawing sun not yet reach the boundary to Russia's territory? Or was this the reason Alfred went there in the first place?

But Alfred HATED winter, why would he go into a blizzard willingly? She would just have to ask when she got there, if she could find her way in the swirling snow to the house. "Weird…" She moved and began to the snow, pulling her coat tighter around her. She looked behind her once more at the warm spring countryside then nodded, and stepped into the snow.

She began to walk through the snow, pulling her hood up around her face, the wind stinging her cheeks and ears as the snow began to blind her. "Gods… It's cold…." She stumbled and fell into the snow. Cursing softly, she curled up and hoped to just wait out the snow.

Looking out the window, Ivan saw the figure in the blizzard coming towards his house, then fall forward, "That must be Alfred's hero…" he muttered to himself, waiting for them to stand up. "When will they stand up… They should know that laying out there in a blizzard could kill them swifter than any torture that could be brought to them…"

Alfred looked up and heard Ivan, "What? NO! Violet doesn't understand snow! She's a tropic nation!" Alfred struggled against the chains. Ivan blinked, hearing Alfred, and then looked at him.

"You called a tropical nation to the snow? Are you crazy?" Ivan moved and went out into the snow, out to where he saw the figure fall. He saw the figure of the island nation curled up in the snow, passed out. Sighing, he picked her up and carried her inside.

Toris looked at Ivan as he carried in the girl and blinked, "This is Alfred's idea of a 'hero'" Ivan muttered, "prepare a room for her, so she can rest. When she wakes up, we will decide what to do."


	3. Bigger Idiot then I Thought…

Chapter Two

Bigger Idiot then I Thought…

One cannot sleep forever, not when they were in a foreign country and the echo of their brother's words ran in their dreams, urging her to wake up and finish her journey. As Violet's mind began to wake up, the first thing she noticed was she was comfortable, "wow…" she thought, "Snow is more comfortable then I thought it would be…"

"Wait… its warm… am I dead? Snow shouldn't be this warm…" She moved and sat up slowly, opening her eyes. She wasn't dead, nor was she outside. She was in a room, a plain room with grey walls, and little furnishings. Outside the bed, which she was laying comfortably in, there was a small dresser with a mirror and a chair next to a lone window showing the snow covered world outside.

"…." She slid from the bed, and walked to the door, opening it slowly. Looking out, she saw a lone figure standing in the hall, talking on the phone to someone. After hanging up, they turned and smiled.

"A… ah… You… You're awake!" Toris smiled and walked up to her. "Y… you are a welcome guest here… Ask… Ask me if you need anything"

"Can I… see my brother?" She asked which Toris nodded too.

"Right this way… He is with M... Master Russia now…" He offered her his arm to lead her down the hall to where Ivan was keeping Alfred chained up. Upon arriving, he knocked and announced that Violet had awoken and wished to see her brother.

The door opened and Ivan stood there, tall, powerful, with a smile on his face that sent shivers down the tropic nations back. "Ahh… Good morning miss… come… See the state of your brother…" He held the door open as Violet walked in slowly.

Upon entering the room, her eyes were drawn to Alfred who sat against the wall, covered in chains that dug into his skin, "AL!" Violet ran over to him, stumbling as she tried to loosen the chains, "What did you do you idiot?"

"I… Well…." He chuckled and looked up at his sister, "I did something stupid."

"Now now, Alfred… tell her the truth." Ivan spoke from behind her, throwing forward the remains of a few vases, and an antique chair, "Tell your sister how you broke priceless antiques from the days of the Romanov Family"

Violet looked at the items at her feet, then at her brother, glaring softly, "Al…"

"Heh… It was an accident Vi, you gotta understand." Alfred tried to explain as Violet's expression got a bit darker at her brother. He watched her stand up and look at Ivan slightly. She looked down then, the violet eyes of the taller man looked at her confused.

"How much does he owe you to replace the damages?" She asked him, intending to either help her brother pay or even take on the debt for her economically pathetic brother. Ivan began to laugh at her. The laughter brought Violet's eyes back to looking at him.

"More then he could ever pay off, considering he keeps breaking things when he TRIES to clean." Ivan admitted. Violet nodded, pulling her braid over her should and played with the tip a bit as she thought about what she was going to say next.

"What can I do to help him out?" She asked. Alfred, Ivan and Toris looked at her, "I will do anything…"

"There is nothing you can do, Miss…" Ivan turned his back to her. Violet bit her lip, then looked at her brother on the floor and sighed. Ivan's ears perked up as she sighed and looked back at her, Alfred glanced up at her as well, meeting her eyes.

"What if… I took his place?" She whispered, looking from her brother to Ivan.

"WHAT! Violet no!" Alfred struggled against the chains as Ivan turned back to face her.

"You would take his place? Stay here in this frozen wasteland?" He looked at her, confused at why an island nation would willingly stay in the cold. He looked her over as she looked down at her hands then nodded.

"Yes… I will take his place…" She looked at her hands then looked back up at him as Alfred struggled against the chains, refusing to let his sister take his place, being very vocal about it. She moved and kneeled before her brother, "Al… please… Think about it this way… Arthur would realize if you were missing long before me… Please… Let me do this…"

She stood up as Ivan touched her arm, "You cannot leave until his debt is paid off, you know… and I can add to it if you cause me any problems…" She nodded as Ivan snapped his fingers, allowing Toris to come and release Alfred from the chains.

Once Alfred was released, he jumped up and pulled Violet to him, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Violet… I understand your reasons… but I will not let you do this for long… I will come back and save you… I promise as your big brother..."

Nodding, Violet hugged her brother once more before he was led outside. Ivan looked at her as she watched him then nodded, "You will have to change, and we should have something in your size… Eduard will show you…"

As if he was waiting for his name to be called, Eduard walked through the door and motioned for Violet to follow him. Casting one last glance at her brothers retreating back, she nodded, and followed the other nation farther into the house, and farther from her freedom.


	4. I'm a What Now?

Chapter Three

I'm A What Now?

After walking up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway, Eduard opened a door to a room, "Miss… we should have your size here… pick any color you like…" he offered, stepping back to allow her room to enter.

Violet looked in and blinked at the room full of maid's uniforms in every color of the rainbow. Looking at the glasses wearing nation, he just shrugged, "Master Ivan has a thing for maid uniforms…" He walked off, "When you are changed, find Toris… he will explain your duties here…"

Once he was out of her sight, Violet walked into the room and began to look at all the colors and styles. She picked up a dark red dress and sighed, changing into it. Fixing her braid, she walked out and looked around. Ivan saw her and blinked.

Toris, who was behind him, walked by and up to her, "Miss, follow me and we will begin…" She blinked and nodded, following him. Ivan watched her walk off, the maids dress fit her perfectly, and the skirt hung to just above her knees and flared out with a short sleeved blouse. White stocking and red shoes covered her long tanned legs; a little white apron finished her outfit.

Toris smiled as they walked, explaining what her job would is, "Mainly just cleaning around the house… helping to cook if we need your help…" She nodded, tugging down on the skirt. He watched her from the corner of his eye, realizing the skirt was too short in the style she had on.

Making a note to discuss with Ivan her needing some things, he went into the kitchen and showed her to where she could begin to polish some silver. Sitting down to begin, Violet watched as Eduard and Raivis were preparing dinner. "What is for dinner, Eduard?" Toris walked over.

"Master Ivan wanted borscht…" Eduard looked over at him, "And Raivis is making a cheesecake." Raivis nodded, showing the cheesecake he was making.

"What is… borscht?" Violet looked up from the spoon she was polishing. The three turned to look at her then at each other.

Toris nodded at her and smiled, "It's a beet soup… Master Ivan likes it a lot, since we get the beets from his older sister, Katya…" Katya was Ukraine, and was Russia's main supplier of fresh food during the endless winter.

Violet nodded and went back to polishing. She wasn't required to attend dinner, was she? She could play the 'I have jet lag' card and go to her room. She should still have some food in her bag from her trip. As the thoughts danced through her head of how she could apologize, Toris spoke up, "Everyone is to attend to dinner, even if they cannot eat for a punishment..."

"No dinner is a punishment?" Violet looked up and saw Raivis rubbing his belly, indicating he was the one who wasn't allowed to eat that night. Her face fell as she stood up, walking up to him and hugging him, "That is not right…"

Raivis stiffened and shook, "I… It's only…. Proper… I… I up… upset Master Ivan…"

Violet looked at him then at the other two, "You all let this happen? This isn't right…" They looked away from her and she sighed, going to take some bread from the basket sitting on a table, going to hand it to him.

"I… I can't!" Raivis waved his hands, trying to keep her from getting in trouble as well. When she forced the bread into his hands, he began shaking. Violet nodded and looked at the other two.

"Eat it fast, little one… It would hurt Peter if he were to hear that you were not able to eat…" She whispered, bringing up the name of her little half brother. Raivis stopped trembling for a bit, and then nodded. Taking the bread he began to eat it fast, the others watched her, amazed at her mother duck like attitude to the situation.

Watching from the doorway, Ivan shook his head. He would have to teach his new maid a lesson. If someone was not allowed to eat, they were not allowed to eat. Walking into the room, he made barely a sound to announce his presence. It wasn't until Raivis finished swallowing that he made himself known "How is dinner?"

xXx

Author's Note~

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having some writers block on how to finish it.


	5. Lessons Learned

Back by Popular Demand!

Beauty and the Russian

Chapter Four

Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: do not own Hetalia

This chapter is also kind of Mish, so please read with caution.

xXx

Everyone turned quickly to face the tall nation, their master. Violet tried to hide Ravis behind her, hoping Ivan hadn't noticed the small nation enjoying the piece of bread. Ivan watched her and walked over, pushing her out of the way.

"Well well… I see someone has disobeyed me and eaten." He placed his hand on Raivis's head, pressing down slightly. Violet, not thinking, grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off.

"Stop it! You are hurting him!" She tried to pull him off. Toris and Eduard tried to pull her off as Ivan looked at her, a look of evil in his eyes. He turned, removing his hand from Raivis's head and knocked the tropical nation away from him.

Falling back against the counter, he towered over her, the Baltic Trio standing scared behind him as he glared down at her. "You will learn you place, little girl. I do what I please for I am the master of the house and the master of this land. When one is forbidden to eat, they are forbidden to eat. If one is being punished, and someone tries to interfere with the punishment" He grabbed her arm, pulling her in close, "they receive the punishment."

He began to drag her from the room, Toris and Eduard tried to stop him, she was only a girl, and she couldn't handle his form of punishment. He looked back at them, silencing them with his eyes. Violet tried to not make a sound as he pulled her from the kitchen, down the long hallway. She tripped and stumbled a bit as she was lead up a flight of stairs. Ivan kept pulling her along.

Opening a door to a room, Violet noticed it was a bedroom, not the one she woke in, this one was more… colorful. Painted a sunflower yellow with warm red sheets on the bed, the room was undoubtedly his.

Holding both of her arms within one of his hands, he began to remove her clothing. Realizing what was going to happen, Violet began to panic, struggling and crying for help. Ivan smirked, knowing no one would help her, and her struggling made the experience more fun for him. Once the dress was removed, he tossed her onto the bed and looked her over.

Violet looked up at him, trying to cover herself. Ivan looked over his new little toy, taking in the long limbed, fit, tanned skin of the tropical nation; her long sand hair had fallen from the braid it was in, laying in the heavy waves around her. He moved to the bed, rubbing her body, feeling the warmth of her skin, the warmth he wanted all for himself, the warmth he missed in this frozen waste land. His hands began to roam over her body, taking in the warmth as his lips moved to her neck, biting and sucking on the spot.

Violet began to cry, tears filled her eyes, pooling over in silent sobs as she felt the big, work tough hands rubbing over her body, the chill from him causing shivers to run through her body.

Ivan looked at her, seeing the tears. His lips left her neck, sitting up. He watched her as she shivered and cried. Moving away, he picked up the discarded dress and tossed it to her "Get dressed, go back to the kitchen. You are not to eat tonight and remember… I will not stop next time you try to stop a punishment on one of the people under my roof."

He kept his back to her as she struggled into the dress, running out of the room. Ivan sighed, looking at the rose he kept on the windowsill, seeing a small puddle of water under the floating piece of ice. "What is wrong with me…"

xXx

So there we go. I am back. Please review and favorite if you like it.

Next chapter to come.


	6. A Hair Cut from Above

Chapter 5

A Hair Cut from Above

Disclaimer: do not own Hetalia

xXx

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to a month. Slowly Violet began into a routine within Ivan's house. Every morning she would wake and take a shower in the bathroom she was lucky to have attached to her bedroom, which she did find out was Toris's idea. After getting dressed in the maid outfit, and tying her hair back in the long thick braid, she would exit her room, to find Ivan, without fail, standing there.

He would then tell her to find Toris or Eduard. They would give her the tasks that Ivan expected of her for the day. Toris was cleaning the house; Eduard was cooking or cleaning the kitchen. Raivis would either help her out or be with the other, depending on the tasks.

If she was cleaning, Toris made sure she didn't have to clean Ivan's room. Violet never wanted to enter that room again.

One day, Violet was cleaning in Ivan's office when she heard a loud crash. Turning, she saw that a shelf had come loose and a vase was in pieces on the floor. Fear filled her heart, she was nowhere near it, but she would get blamed for it.

The door opened as Ivan entered, looking from her to the shattered vase. "Well… looks like someone couldn't stay perfect for long." He began over to her as she panicked and tried to run away from him. Smirking, he reached out and grabbed her rope like braid, using it to drag her to him.

The pain in her head erupted as he yanked her back against him. He closed the door and locked it, leaning down to whisper in her ear "You know what I love about your hair…?"

Looking back at him, fear in her eyes making him almost second guess what he was about to do, then he shook his head. Forcing the clothes off her, he tied her arms behind her back with the braid, "No moving, or you will hurt either your head or your arms…" he kissed her neck, rubbing her body as she stood there, feeling him on her.

His hands rubbed her chest, her sides, her belly, stopping short of her underwear he left on her. He kept kissing her neck, leaving a mark. Violet looked down at the broken vase on the floor, and decided on something. After Ivan got his fill of her warmth, he freed her and left the room.

Beginning then to cry, Violet dressed, then robotically moved to the broken vase on the floor and picked up a piece. Seeing the vase had metal inlays, she shifted and used the piece to try and cut off her braid. Toris ran in as she attempted to cut her hair and sighed. He knelt and took her hands "Let me… your one of my best friends little sisters… I want to try and protect you… but it's not easy… I have tried to move before you throughout the house, to find anything that could have been moved… loosened… so you could be blamed and punished… I failed you…"

Violet looked back at him, hearing that Ivan was trying to sabotage her, "He is trying to keep me here?" Toris nodded, handing her the braid. Violet touched her hair, finding the floor length waves were now shoulder length. She stood up and ran from the room.

Raivis hung up the phone, seeing Violet run by. He tried to call out to her, seeing Toris follow her. Eduard walked out of the kitchen, all three watching the tropic nation run out the front door, then panicked. The blizzard was picking up, and she was only in the thin material of the maid dress. Raivis and Eduard began after her as Toris went to find Ivan.

Out in the swirling snow, Violet began to stumble, shivering. She wanted out of this dessert waste land, she wanted to go home; she wanted the sun, the warmth, the sand and oceans. How far from the house was she? Should she have stopped to get her coat? No. If she had, Toris would have talked her out of it. She just had to keep moving. Who cared that there was still money left. She would just send him a check for the rest of the money.

Stumbling, she cried out, feeling her ankle twist in a way that it shouldn't. She tried to crawl, not wanting to stop, but it hurt. She curled up, just wanting it all to stop. The touching, the sabotage… She wanted home. Looking up at one point, she began to freak out, seeing a tall dark shape before her, thinking Ivan had found her.

"Young Vanuatu… I am sorry this has happened to you. I thought he would get better…" the voice spoke. It was not Ivan, but General Winter. He knelt down, pushing her short hair back, "He is coming… be brave… put up with him. He will get better… he has to."

Violet passed out as General Winter vanished. Ivan ran up, seeing her, the mark he left on her neck an ugly bruise on her tanned skin that was beginning to pale a bit due to the lack of her beloved sunshine. He noted her hair was short; the braid had been left in his office when she took off.

Picking her up, he looked down at her closed eyes and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry…" he whispered, Toris having told him the reason she tried to leave, "I didn't mean to try and sabotage you… I just wanted to keep you near me. I will send you home tomorrow if you still want to leave."

He held her tight to his body, wrapping his coat around her as he walked back to the house.

General Winter looked down upon his little nation and nodded "You will get better, Ivan. I know you will"

xXx


	7. England Interlude

England Interlude

Disclaimer: still don't own Hetalia

xXx

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming with some important world news" the television sounded, pulling the proud nation from his paper, looking up to the television. Curious as to what caused an interruption to Dr. Who.

"The blizzard surrounding Russia seems to have intensified during the past month, no one has been seen entering or exiting the lands." The announcer spoke, showing pictures of the near white out conditions of Russia's home. Arthur sighed, wondering what was going on with the strong nation he once fought alongside and counted as his ally.

"Also, the tropical nation of Vanuatu's rainy season seems to have come early and in full force. The levels are the highest in recorded history." The charts showing the numbers of rain accumulation showed the year's numbers were off the charts.

Arthur blinked, looking to the wall that held pictures of his children, looking to the tanned island nation that was his daughter. Turning the television off, he went to call his daughter.

Ring…. Ring…ring.. the voice mail picked up, Violet's voice chirped 'Hey, it's Vivi~ Leave a message"

Arthur blinked. Unless Violet was swimming, which she wouldn't do in this weather, she would answer her phone when she saw it was him. "Hello Violet dear. It's me. You must be busy, so I will call back later."

He set his phone down, and returned to the television, hoping his daughter was okay.

xXx

Sorry so short, but it's an interlude. They are short


End file.
